


[零碧轨/兰罗]PARANOIA 6

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N15</p>
            </blockquote>





	[零碧轨/兰罗]PARANOIA 6

[零碧轨/兰罗]PARANOIA 6

 

关于这迟迟无法解决的小问题，兰迪最后是看开了。

只是对同事有了情慾而已，又不是仇恨杀意，算不了什么大问题。

委托照接，日子照过，赌场照去，当然养眼物也照收不误。

 

躺在床上翻著刚买回来的清凉杂志，兰迪仔细观察泳装比基尼女郎的胸部，罩著丰满圆球的布料上那一点激凸实在令人遐想不已，另外后面还有需要割开合页阅览的『魔女人妻超讚48手性癖技术』介绍，简直是集他喜好于大成的一本好物。

正当他聚精会神欣赏高速回转攻三点的性技介绍时，房门被敲响了。

「兰迪，你要先洗澡吗？」打开房门探进头的，是隔壁的邻居罗伊德。

如果这对话出现在情侣间大概就是那种『老公，你要先洗澡？还是要先吃饭？还是要先‧吃‧我？』的情趣式发言，不过出现在特务支援课二楼宿舍内，仅仅是因这栋旧大楼每层都只有一间共用卫浴的缘故罢了。

基於自家队长对遵守规矩的严谨态度，也为免想冲澡时却发现浴室被人占用著的冲突发生，两人约定要用浴室前会互相通知声，避免撞『澡』情况发生，虽然通常来问的都是罗伊德，兰迪倒是一点都不在意就是。

至於住同层的课长赛尔盖，因为习惯晨浴，时间上并不冲突，所以不列入询问范围。

 

「啊…不，罗伊德你先洗好了。」从雪白肉体图中抬头，兰迪思考了下，决定让对方先用。

最近他淋浴时间提前不少，毕竟不想在满是残留青年体汗味的热腾浴室内产生不可抑止的反应，事后又要自己打掉，因为一旦闻了后对后街小姐的香水味都会觉得太浓腻直接阳痿，这让热爱於床上运动的兰迪简直无法忍受。

不过现下他正在享用美好的画面，况且有几天没好好发洩过了，男人突然觉得放纵一回有何不可。

反正又不是犯罪，他也会好好清理，再怎样想兰迪都不觉得自己会在明天变成眼前搜查官的调查对象。

「好的，嗯？那不是伊莉雅小姐的剧照海报吗？真是漂亮。」本来得到回答后应会马上退出的青年停下关门动作，眼神直望向房间另一侧沙发后的墙上。

「那可是限量的等身海报呢，我透过不少管道才抢到一张。」瞥了眼被称赞的长型掛轴，身为彩虹剧团台柱伊莉雅‧普拉提耶的忠实粉丝，兰迪露出自豪微笑。

「伊莉雅小姐永远都是这么豔光四射，极具魅力。」罗伊德不禁往前走几步，停在太阳舞姬妖娆灿烂的身姿前赞美道：「看着看着总觉得好像会陶醉在她的光芒下不省人事呢。」

虽然明白对方的口气只是纯欣赏，却让兰迪顿时萌生恶趣味的念头。

「是啊，拿来做某些事时也很好用。」用一如以往的悠哉腔调说着蒙混不清的话语，成功引起青年困惑。

「做哪些事？」侧首，完全没察觉兰迪险恶用心的年轻搜查官无知询问，颇有几分好好学生的味道。

「例如像这样啰。」保持仰躺在床上的姿势岔开腿，兰迪不怀好意把手放到男人最熟悉的部位上，做出上下滑动的撸管动作。

「！！！」意识到动作代表意义的罗伊德瞬间后退一步，正好绊到沙发扶手跌坐在双人椅上，满意瞧着队长脸上惊诧不定的神情和通红脸颊，兰迪突然有点感叹。

明明平时是个能以脸不红气不喘的正经态度把破廉耻话语掛在嘴边的天然小白脸，这方面为什么会出奇清纯啊？

「怎么？难道罗伊德你没有这种经验过？像是想着赛西儿小姐的倩影打手枪啊，看着理想的女性做可是会特別有感觉喔。」促狭地揶揄难得陷入混乱状态的罗伊德，兰迪更加恶劣地顺着手势加入挺腰动作。

 

「我…我去洗澡了！」大概是兰迪的比划太过刺激猥亵，素来有问必答的礼貌青年居然撇过头无视他，迅速起身奔出房间，当然最后还是不改本色地把门好好带上。

 

盯着门板好一会，兰迪躺回原位，又拿起杂志继续欣赏，翻过几页各色淫乱后忽然松手，让裸女图啪一声覆盖到脸上。

「……到底在做什么啊我……」从书页间的影缝中挤出叹息，兰迪将脸上的杂志扫掉，完全失去兴致的他决定去冲个凉，好让脑袋冷静下来。

 

──在这晚之后他多次想起当时的举动，都觉得肯定是自己太冲动才会做出那种事，要不然不会跌得如此万劫不复，至少还能继续踩在自欺欺人的薄冰上装成没事行走。

 

脱光衣服，随手拎起条大毛巾围着，兰迪烦躁地抓头开门走向浴室。

或许是因为处於分心状态下，前猎兵居然走到浴室门口时才后知后觉听到水声，接着想起他和罗伊德讲好洗澡顺序的事实。

啊啊……去睡个觉打发半小时后再来好了。

转身，才刚走两步，耳边忽地飘过道苦闷的隐约呻吟。

「嗯……呃……」

猛力回首，兰迪狠瞪向那扇紧闭门板，表情狰狞得仿佛下一秒有怪物会跃出般戒慎恐惧。

但是男人引以为傲的修长双腿，却像被一丝丝飘散出来轻喘给牵引般，不由自主朝着危险的禁忌之门一步步靠近。

他早该想到的，就算是摆明一脸青涩模样的小处男，对于工作是多么具备责任心还有谨慎态度，甚至还有著吸引女性的天然魔性，罗伊德毕竟也是血气方刚的十八岁青年，受到任何刺激都可能会产生难以控制的生理反应。

而现在，在这块门板后，罗伊德正苦恼於自身的慾念。以他之前对清凉杂志的尴尬态度便能知道，身为优等生的队长并不擅长处理这类的事情，可能跟兄长去世得早和少年时期都在苦读以考上搜查官目标这两者有关，所以肯定没人教导过他该如何舒理需求。

兰迪知道脑中不断产生的谬论根本太过牵强，但却意外极具说服力，他忽地想起，自己好像从未见过罗伊德的裸体。

不知出于习惯还是怎样，罗伊德从来没出现衣衫不整的情况，即便偶尔会在走廊上遇见刚洗完澡出来的他，同样一身T-SHIRT加休閒长裤的包紧紧打扮，就连潜入拍卖会那时也一样，明明打了个难以解开的领巾结，还被瓦奇私底下笑说脱衣服肯定像在拆礼物，他还是能以最快速度换回平时的夹克装，连点肉都没露出过。

反观自己，都不知道被看光过几次了，有次他洗澡忘了知会罗伊德，在冲男人重要部位时被打开门的队长撞个正著，对方还很冷静丟下句对不起后关门离去。

所以，看一眼就好，身为罪魁祸首和追求公平正义的警察，他本来就应该要对自己惹出的麻烦负责，将別人欠下的帐讨回来。

前猎兵只用了一分钟就说服自己，把手放到门把上，毫不迟疑用力转开。

还未看到什么刺激画面，他的眼睛便被正对上的迷茫双眸给吸进去了。

大把洒落的水花下，濡湿的棕发，异常绯红的脸庞，还有喘息的微启双唇──男人品尝过的，正断续吐出他的名字。

「兰…迪…？」染上欲望颜色的低柔嗓音此时听起来分外撩人，打断兰迪最后的理智防线。

闪进浴室，像狩猎般把青年用力按到墙上，在对方挣扎前準确抓住已然半挺的要害，凑近发热的耳壳悄悄说道：

「这是生理指导。」

朝着不知所措的自家队长露出虚伪笑容，前猎兵用最冠冕堂皇的借口将自己的行为正当化。

「让哥哥好好教你什么才是真正的自慰。」边说边揉起手中的温热事物，顶开青年双腿，刻意用膝盖去磨蹭对方鼓胀的阴囊，同样身为男性，兰迪自然知道怎样才能带给罗伊德最大快乐，这会让他终身难忘，而青年的反应也没让他失望。

「啊……不……啊啊……」罗伊德不断摇头，他的身体像是触电般轻轻颤栗著，但这不妨碍兰迪从断续呻吟中得知想要的讯息，羞耻，兴奋，罪恶，还有一点期待。

显而易见的，自家队长的身体，比他本人更加诚实坦荡。

青年困惑地眨眨眼，望着他，似乎不明白自己身上究竟正发生什么事，就像在拍卖会那晚一样，兰迪清楚地在那放大的栗色瞳孔中看到自己的身影。

 

在混乱迷茫的深处，永远存在的纯粹信赖，真是令人高兴，感动，还有强烈兴奋。

 

「放轻松，罗伊德，你什么都不用想，把自己交给我就好了。」诱哄著不知所措的罗伊德，兰迪拥住软倒的瘦削腰身，用指尖轻柔地，细细地抚摸对方背脊，青年温暖有弹性的肌肤下饱满而不夸张的肌肉，还有急促的心跳，硬梆梆的触感明明都不是自己最爱的纤细柔软，却让他格外著迷。

 

「別害怕…你看看我也是这样…对，握住它好好感受。」抓过不住抽蓄的手腕，他引导对方握住自己也灼热不已的男性象征，明明为所欲为的强迫，兰迪却以温柔的语气扭曲事实。「很舒服，对吧。」

 

用本能，肢体，语气和氛围催眠青涩的身体，像是被感染般，罗伊德也开始无意识学着他的动作，相互抚慰两人的欲望。

闷热的浴室里水汽蒸腾，交杂著欲望与喘息，混合的腥羶气味令人眩晕。

 

他想，或许现在的罗伊德根本不知道自己究竟在做什么吧。

「呃……啊啊…要射了……」怀中的身躯开始剧烈抖动，热切迎合着抚慰，明知道对方快到极限，兰迪却在最关键时残忍地捏住青年根部。

「啊啊…痛……」瞪大的栗色的圆眸瞬间盈满泪水，显然男人的行为让他难受极了。不过兰迪一点也不觉得歉疚，只因为他想要这样做，所以如此做而已。

「乖孩子…我们一起去……」安抚性地轻柔摸摸青年不断滴水的鬓发，兰迪将两根性器贴再一起，随着两人动作互相摩擦，升温，最后一同到达顶峰。

 

释放完毕后，兰迪抓过莲蓬头把两人稍做清理，捡起被自己丟在浴室外的浴巾，将陷入失神状态的队长包起来，抱回房间放到床上，然后才打开衣柜抽出条毛巾擦干身体，随手套上件汗衫。

 

拿起桌上的利口酒瓶，咕噜咕噜灌下，在这期间他盯着躺在床上的罗伊德，或许是过於害羞了，青年只是摀住脸轻微喘气，什么话都没说。

视线从上下滑动的喉头到光滑平坦的胸膛，最后停在停在腰间处，男人仔细回想下刚刚的表现，应该也没什么会造成阴影还是不好的地方，所以决定开口询问：

「刚刚……感觉如何？」

 

其实真的只是问问而已，不过话出口后兰迪发现自己语气里居然透著隐约期待。

 

「…真的…很出乎意料……」大概以言语描述实在太难，过一会后青年才回应几个模糊的字眼，从他的口气中听不出有任何不适，甚至还有些预料外的懊恼与讚叹成分。

 

「对不起……兰迪，我好像造成你的麻烦了。」

 

「没关系，其实这很常见的啊，都男人嘛没什么好介意。」光听到第一句话，他便觉得今晚真是值了，至於罗伊德后面说些什么，根本一点都不重要。

心情愉悅地摆摆手，兰迪忽然发现自己某个恼人的小问题终于找出解决方法。

虽然比不上真正做爱时销魂蚀骨的感觉，但像这样相互抚慰得到的快意也足够舒服。反正罗伊德看起来并不排斥自慰，身为同伴兼大家的好兄长自该当仁不让好好引导，拉拔弟弟长大成人。

「如果还有这方面的问题欢迎来找哥哥我咨询，只要你学了十分之一，不管任何女性都能手到擒来喔。」笑瞇瞇地坐到罗伊德身旁，他低头瞧向对方脸上张口呼气的唇瓣，想起青年似乎不大会接吻，这方面肯定也要好好教导才行。

 

「对了罗伊德，你有没有尝试过……」打铁趁热，毫无节操的前猎兵立刻俯身，想要好好让自家队长先行体验下大人课程时，忽然，青年停止喘息，以冷静的声音打断他的不轨企图。 

 

「谢谢你，可是，我想这是不对的。」即便嗓音缺乏力度，但依然蕴含坚持，是标準属于特务支援课年轻队长的谨慎语气。

「咦？」所有动作旋即停止，兰迪双手撑在对方脸庞两侧，呆呆看着罗伊德将遮著眼的手臂放下，表情又恢复到平时的温和正经，要不是脸上还残存着些许潮红，根本无法与方才浴室中迷茫的青年联想再一起。

 

「我也不清楚该怎么解释……总之我觉得不应该这样。」即便整个人都垄罩在兰迪的阴影包围下，直望向自己的双眸依旧晶亮璀璨，有著不可质疑的坦荡与坚定。

看着这样的罗伊德顿住几秒，男人忽然拋出句莫名奇妙的疑问：

「……罗伊德，莫非你是那种认定第一次就是要献给爱人的类型？」

 

「唉?我不知道……」罗伊德怔住，表情一片空白，只能吶吶吐出几个字。

 

果然还是一脸毫无自觉的呆滞，不愧是善于搅乱人心的天然系混蛋！再度深深体悟到这点的同时，兰迪突然间觉得失望透顶。

 

「抱歉抱歉，是我顾虑不周。」撇开头，起身，他背对着床上依旧一丝不掛的青年，用故作欢快的声音表达歉意。「不会有下次了，罗伊德。」

「兰迪……」身后的罗伊德似乎还想要说些什么，不过他已经不想再听下去了。

「我帮忙去拿衣服，总不能冒著让小琪撞见你光着身子的风险回房吧。」随口丟出个借口，兰迪快步走出房间，关门。

「嗯……谢谢。」在门关上的剎间，他又听到那该死的礼貌性答谢词。

前猎兵一脸阴沉地大步穿过走廊，直接打开楼梯旁的后门，出去。

迎面而来的夜风灌入鼻子嘴巴，兰迪往前走几步后，冷不防地大力踢向一旁的废弃木箱。

木箱应声塌出个大洞，但或许是因堆积在走道旁太久，外部腐烂得也差不多，所以在破碎时并未发出太大噪音，没惊动到任何人。

「可恶！！」咬牙低骂了一句，就算看不到自己的表情，兰迪也知道自己的脸大概也被气到扭曲了，真是不符合他一贯潇洒俊美的形象。

想想也是，他根本算不上罗伊德的什么，不是亲哥哥也不是温柔美丽的护士大姊姊，更不是他永远热诚以对的委托人，凭什么觉得罗伊德不应该拒绝自己？

他只是个同事！同伴！充其量也只是被当成憧憬目标过世大哥的代替品！而且还有习惯性的撒谎癖！自我中心！一点也不值得罗伊德真诚对待！会这样也是刚好而已！可是…可是！

愤然槌向身旁的栏杆，却在最后一刻止住。

兰迪侧首，看着紧握成拳的左手，有血丝从指缝间低落。

张开五指，这才发现他居然把掌心掐出伤来，还一点感觉都没有。

可是为什么……为什么他会如此痛苦？

忽然觉得胸口空空的，好像什么都没有。用颤抖的左手摀住心口，兰迪靠著栏杆缓缓跪倒在路边，身后不到两亚矩的门窗透著特务支援课温暖昏黄的灯光。

早已忘了的绝望感宛如影子般覆在身上，明明知道自己的身体机能一切正常，可是他还是觉得好冷，好冷。

为什么会这样难以忍受？当兰迪扪心自问时，跃入脑海的是方才拒绝他的青年灿烂笑容。

罗伊德……罗伊德……罗伊德……罗伊德……

 

仿佛中邪般，他无声地不断呢喃著同样的名字，好像这样就能把空洞感填满些，一滴血从兰迪手腕滑下，落到黯沉的地板上。

所以……罗伊德对自己而言，到底算什么？

他不知道。

TBC


End file.
